Partners
by FelixTheBrat
Summary: Max and Chloe made it out of Arcadia Bay after the storm. Now in hot and sunny Glendale, Arizona, they'll face challenges that they never have before. Will they ever have their happily ever after? I hope so. (Sac!Arcadia Bay, Pricefield, strong language and sexual content. Possible traggers. Read A/N before reading further. Feedback is very much appreciated.) X-Posted on WattPad.
1. Chloe POV

**Bored - Billie Eilish**

 **A/N: This story has triggers such as suicidal thoughts, rape, and anxiety. Read at your own risk.**  
 **Also, please give me feedback. This is the first ever fanfiction I'm actually gonna publish. Eek! I suck at describing, so I'm including an exact floor plan for Max and Chloe's apartment.**

 **Chloe POV  
**

Bright light. That was the first thing I noticed as I woke up. I groaned and turned over, wanting nothing more than to just go back to sleep. _Why is the sun for fucking bright and annoying? I don't have enough caffeine for this shit._ Realizing that sleep was no longer an option, I reached over to bug Max instead. But Max wasn't there. _Probably making breakfast again. I hope she has coffee!_ I made my way out to the small hall in the apartment, the smell of coffee hitting me hard. Smiling, I rounded the corner, and there she was in all her cute, freckled glory.

"Morning, Freckles."

She nearly jumped out of her skin, spilling some of the coffee That was in her mug. "Jesus, Chloe. You scared the shit out of me!"

It's always funny hearing her curse. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Under other circumstances, I would joke about how she could just rewind and not get scared, but she hasn't used her powers since the storm last year, and rewinding is a _very_ touchy subject for her.

After the storm passed, we looked for survivors until FEMA came. Most of the town actually made it, with only about 27 deaths. Luckily, only a few that Max knew such as Evan and Alyssa didn't make it.

After that, we headed off to Seattle, where we stayed with her parents for a little while, Joyce and David joining after a couple of weeks. Once we had earned enough money, we went on a road trip, going through California and onward. Our road trip was cut short in Glendale, Arizona, when my poor baby finally died. _RIP, Chloe's Beast._

So, settling on a cheap complex off 59th and Olive, Max and I actually had a pretty decent life in the Valley of the Sun.

Our neighbor, Lacie, was pretty cool. She was chill about the 2 lesbians that live right next door to her. I even sometimes did favors for her like walk her dog or run to the store and she would give me cigarettes in turn for doing so. Lacie was an older woman, in her 70's, but you never would've known if she didn't tell you.

Not to mention that she was looking pretty bomb with that purple streak I convinced her to put in her bangs. Get it, girl!

"It's fine. Just not again," Max said, breaking me from my thoughts. She held out the mug in her hands. "I made this for you. Now why don't we see if Lacie is up?"

Taking the mug, I headed over to the door, peeking out the peep hole that Max was too short to see out of. "She's up. Let's go say good morning." We stepped outside and sat on the chairs Lacie always left on the shared patio. "Morning, Lacie. How are you and Morgan this morning?"

"Morgan is well as am I, thank you, Chloe. How's your morning going? You look like you just got up." She smiled.

"Right, you are. You know my lazy ass doesn't pry myself from the bed until at least 10."

"Oh, you got up early today," Lacie said, looking at her watch. I pulled out my phone. Sure enough, it was 9:45am. Well, shit.

"Apparently so." I sighed.

"And how are you doing, Max?"

"I'm well, thank you. Just tired." Max gave her a smile that convinced no one that she was well.

Lacie noticed, too, but didn't say anything as she handed me and Max each a cigarette. Lacie had helped Max so much over the 6 months we'd lived here. She'd gotten her to open up about everything, even her rewind power. That one surprised me one day when I returned from working the 7/11 down the road to Max explaining all of our adventures of that week in vivid detail. I was glad she could open up to someone else as well as me.

"So, Lacie. Gonna redo the purple?" I asked. It was looking a bit faded.

"I've been thinking about it. Not sure yet."

"You should go pink this time." Max pipes in. "I am."

"If only Morgan had lighter fur..." I trailed off, knowing she'll understand what I meant.

"No, Chloe, you can't dye my dog. What is wrong with you?" We all burst into fits of laughter.

We sat and smoked, talking about life, and the gossip around the complex, just like every morning. I loved this routine. The only time there was a quiet moment was when we stopped to refill our coffees and such. Things may not have been perfect, but they were pretty damn close.

Sitting there just chatting away made me love being a partner in crime, time, love, and life.


	2. Max POV

**Happy Hurts - Icon For Hire**

Max POV

I took a long drag of my cigarette while Chloe and Lacie were having a conversation about midget porn. I don't know what's wrong with them, either.

I was too lost in my thoughts to pay attention to the conversation. I couldn't help but wonder how Arcadia Bay was doing. I knew some construction was still going on. I wanted to back and help rebuild what my actions caused, but we didn't plan on The Beast dying. He did live a long life, though, not to mention the fact that Chloe had already resurrected him once. Time for him to rest.

I knew most of the people I had known made it out of the storm alive. My mind wondered to Jefferson. I knew they had him at the police station when the storm hit, but he was labelled "missing" now. They weren't sure if he was dead or alive, let alone of his whereabouts.

It scared me to think that he was on the loose. I've opened up about a lot of things, but never the Dark Room. Even Chloe didn't know the extent of what I went through there. I didn't know where to begin with explaining that. I think she suspects something happened, though. We've been together for almost a year, yet nothing went past second base. She's been more than patient. Maybe I should tell her.

The conversation came to an end. Lacie, Chloe, and I said our goodbyes, with Chloe promising to walk Morgan at noon. We went inside, and sat on the couch, biting my nails.

"You okay, Max? You're being quieter than usual." Chloe asked, concern heavy in her voice and expression.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." I smiled, then returned to biting my nails.

"About what?" Chloe said, lowering my hand.

"That week. The storm. _Him._ " I shuddered. Chloe lifted my chin, looking me in the eyes.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened? I know you said you would when you're ready, but it's been almost a year. It's not healthy to keep it bottled up. Please?"

I bit my lip, looking down. I couldn't look her in the eyes and say it. "How about if I just ask questions, and you answer yes or no? Will that make this easier?" She asked. I shook my head no.

"What if I just read your journal? You don't have to say anything about it, and I still get answers. Doable?" I nodded.

"Um, okay. Where is you journal?" I pointed to the little cloth bin sitting under one of our end stands. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and walked over to grab it. I got her to the right page, and she began to read.

As she read, I just sat there staring at the design on her shirt, not really seeing it. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I started rubbing my wrists, feeling the duct tape again.

Chloe looked at me with wide eye once she finished reading. A sob escaped me, and she wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, Max. I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Great, now she was crying, too.

We both sat there, just crying our eyes out. At that point, all I could see, hear, and feel was Mark Jefferson, and I couldn't feel any sicker than right that second. Chloe refused to let me go. I didn't want her to. I know she understood how it felt. Nathan did the same to her. I hugged her tighter to me, and she returned it.

When we finally broke apart, her phone buzzed, indicating that it was now noon. Time for her to walk Morgan. "Shit. Want to go for a walk? It may help you get your mind off of things." She did.

Chloe got up from the couch, pulling me with her out the door and toward Lacie's apartment.

We walked Morgan around the complex and halfway to the 7/11 that Chloe works at. About 45 minutes later, Morgan had been walked and returned, cigarettes had been smoked, and Chloe and I were cuddling in our bed. She held me tight until I fell asleep, crying.

The dream was not pleasant.

I was back in the Dark Room, bound by tape. Jefferson was hovering above me, muttering about innocence turning to corruption. He began to remove more and more of my clothes. I was helpless. He started to undo his belt and climb on me...

...And I bolted up screaming. Chloe was instantly alert. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I shook my head no and began crying. Chloe embraced me, rocking back and forth, muttering sweet words in my ear. _Dog, I love her. She's trying so hard to be strong for me._ "Chloe, let's go outside. I need fresh air and a cigarette. And, yes, I realize how contradicting that sounds."

Chloe nodded, hopping off the bed and over to the pack of cigarettes. "Come on," she says, holding out her hand.

We stepped outside, lit our cigarettes, and sat in silence for a moment. It was earlier than I thought. Maybe 2pm? I didn't really know, nor did I really care. Chloe sat across from me in her chair, looking very stressed. When both our cigarettes were almost gone, Lacie stepped out.

"Hello, girls." She said with a smile. A smile that disappeared as she saw our faces.

"Chloe, why don't you chat for a while? I'm gonna go in and make some tea." I sighed as I got up, walking back into the apartment.

I heard Lacie ask what was wrong, but if she was talking to me, then it fell on deaf ears.

A/N: So, 2 updates within 4 hours of each other. I'm on a roll. Sorry if this fic seems a bit rushed. Let me know and I'll edit it. I know this chapter has some of the triggers I mentioned, but I hate to break it to you: it gets worse. Anywhore, please comment and such. I would love to hear feedback. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING! TRIGGERS!**_

 _ **You Should See Me In A Crown - Billie Eilish**_

Chloe POV

I watched as Max walked inside and Lacie asked her if she's okay. I knew she wasn't. Poor girl. "Hey, Lacie, mind if I get a smoke off you? I'll get you back tonight."

"Of course, Chloe." She reached into her pack and grabbed a cigarette, handing it to me. I know I shouldn't chain smoke, but I didn't really care at the moment. "So, I know we don't normally sit and chat or anything, that's more yours and Max's thing, but how about we have a deep discussion?"

"Sure...?" Lacie seemed unsure of where I was going with this. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Have I told you about my troubled years in Arcadia Bay?"

"No."

"Well, after my dad passed away, and Max moved to Seattle, I start rebelling against everyone and everything. I met Rachel, which you've already been told about. What was said to you was that Rachel and I had planned on running away to LA together. So, I borrowed some money, not a whole lot, it was only about 3 grand." I smiled sheepishly at her, seeing her eyes widen. "Anyway, so I borrowed that to help fix up my truck, so it would actually survive the trip. But then she disappeared. And I got so desperate, I decided to blackmail the town rich kid." I stopped talking, remembering that day in the girl's bathroom at Blackwell. "If it weren't for Max, I would be dead."

Lacie was quiet for a moment, and when she spoke, it was almost a whisper. "What were you blackmailing him for?" She sounded almost scared to ask.

I sighed, realizing I was about to reveal something I had only ever told Max. "He was at a bar, I saw him bragging about his money, so I thought I could maybe drug him and take some money to pay off my debt and then some, but that motherfucker switched the drinks last minute. Next thing I know, he's crawling towards me with a camera. There was a bit of a struggle, and I managed to get out the door. One of the guys on that floor saw me and dropped me off at the hospital. I think you could imagine what they told me." I couldn't look her in the eye, instead going for lighting the cigarette she gave me.

Lacie had a look of horror on her face. "You mean he...?" She couldn't finish the sentence.

I nodded. "But there is a reason I'm telling you about all of this. Not to be seen as a victim, or get pity, but because Max has asked me to tell you something about her as well." I sighed again. This was gonna be more difficult, but I knew Max wanted me to tell her, rather than relive it all again herself. "You remember how she told you that her photography teacher was kidnapping, drugging, and photographing students?" Lacie nodded. "Well, he was doing more than just drugging and photographing them."

"I figured, that sick son of a bitch." Lacie looked angry, but I knew that it was aimed more toward Jeffershit rather than me.

"Well, in the timeline where we went to that party and saw the two full moons, something else happened. Jeffershit shot me and drugged Max. Took her to his Dark Room, where he was doing all of this shit. Max had the same thing happen to her that happened to me, only it was by someone that she used to admire." I sighed. "Please don't look at her with pity or anything. That's why she's stayed quiet for so long. She hates being treated differently because of what she went through."

Lacie nodded her head, not surprised about being told of Max's experience in the Dark Room. "Well, I figured the poor girl had been through something life changing, but to have to go through that and then make a very hard decision like what she had to. I just think it's unfair. That poor girl went through so much in just the course of a week. But she's strong. and these experiences have only-"

"Made me stronger? I wish." Max reappeared in the doorway of the apartment, now smiling and looking a little better with a cup of tea in one hand and a cigarette in another. She sat down on the chair and lit her cigarette, turning back to us. "I don't want to be looked at as a victim. In my mind, I am not a victim, but a victor. I will continue to look at it that way, and I would hope you would do the same."

"Oh, of course. That was the point I was getting at. You have a good life here with Chloe. I can tell she makes you happy, and vice versa." She smiled at us, that intense atmosphere lightening up.

"Yeah, I do." Max looked at me, giving me the first genuine smile I've seen on her face all day. "I love her with every bit of my heart."

I smile back at her. "As I love her with all of mine."

"I haven't seen a loving look that intense since my late husband." Lacie smiled. "It's nice to see true love again."

The rest of our time outside was spent talking about random things, and ended with us once again talking about midget porn.

 **A/N: Heyo! So, this was kind of difficult to write, but we did it! Also, I know it seems hella slow paced, but that's because I don't want to rush it. I might publish another chapter today. Not sure yet. For now, deal with this. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tag, You're It - Melanie Martinez**

 **Max POV**

I was startled awake by the sound of thunder. I curled up, hoping to just hide out until it was over. I noticed Chloe wasn't beside me, which was very odd.

I left the room in search for her. I thought I heard something coming from the bathroom, but did a full apartment sweep first. She wasn't hiding in any of the closets like a 'scary punk ghost,' nor was she in the kitchen or living room. That only left the bathroom.

Before heading there, I grabbed a cigarette from the pack on the table, then knocked on the door and tried to open it.

Door was locked.

"Chloe? The door is locked, ChloBear, Super Max doesn't have super strength. I have a cigarette." I heard the lock click, and opened it immediately.

Poor girl. She was sitting in the tub crying her eyes out. "I'm sorry, Max. I couldn't help this breakdown. I was trying to let you get sleep and think about something that would calm me, but this storm is just so bad..." She cried.

"Oh, Chloe. It's okay. I'm afraid, too." I ran toward her after turning on the vent and lighting the cigarette. Once the cigarette was out, we both cried hysterically, fearful of the harmless storm that reminded us of another, with other intents...

The next morning, we woke up stiff as a couple of teenage dicks in the bathtub.

"This calls for coffee. Not enough energy to bitch at the moment." Chloe groaned.

I giggled.

We walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to prep our coffee and then stepped outside for a couple cigarettes. Lacie wasn't up yet, so we enjoyed our morning nicotine and caffeine fix together.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked me.

"A bit better. Still kind of depressed, but not as bad." I smiled at her.

We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the morning.

"What's the plan for today, Mad Max?" Chloe asked after a while.

"Not sure yet. Might go to the store. Are you off today?"

"Night shift." Chloe sighed.

"Well, then. Let's enjoy the time we have together before you have to go in." I said as we walked inside to cuddle.

We spent the day watching YouTube and cuddling together until Chloe reluctantly left for work around 7:30. I had a cheap microwave meal for dinner, hung out with Lacie, walked Morgan, and headed to bed around 11pm. I knew Chloe wouldn't be home until the sun came back up.

 _CRASH!_

I woke up with a start. Looking around, I noticed it was still dark out. I glanced at my clock. 2:47am.

 _Chloe shouldn't be home yet. So what was that crash?_

Grabbing our gun, I made my way slowly and quietly out of the room. Nothing seemed off. I checked the bathroom, empty. Checked the hall closet, same result. _What the fuck?_

Walking further, I checked the kitchen. Still nothing. _Am I tripping balls or some shit? I swear I heard something._

I started walking slowly into the living room. I didn't notice anything there, either. _Maybe it was just a dream. God, I'm paranoid._

 _No, I'm not!_ I thought as I noticed what had crashed. My plate from last night was now shattered on the kitchen. _Maybe I had left it closer to the edge than I thought? But then, what would've caused it to fall?_

I walked back into the room, intent on calling Chloe to explain the odd event and to put our gun away. I bent down to grab the safe box that we keep the gun and ammo in, but when I opened it, I realized my dumb ass forgot to unload it.

All of a sudden, I felt a cloth being put to my nose and mouth. In my surprise, I pulled the trigger, shooting the blank wall and someone's hands grabbed me around my waist.

"Hello, Max. Did you miss me?"

I would know that voice anywhere. _Oh God, how did he find us?_ Just hearing him speak makes my skin crawl. _Mark fucking Jeffershit._

The overwhelming smell of chemicals was too much, and before I knew it, the world went black. 

**A/N: so this one is a short chapter, I'm sorry. I started this on my Chromebook and finished it on my phone. I don't think it's too bad, though, right? Anywho, I'll try to get another update out today but I'm not sure. Please give me feedback. I can't tell if my story is shit or not without it. Lol. Have a great Sunday, y'all! Stay hella strange!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Milk And Cookies - Melanie Martinez**

 **Chloe POV**

I got off work around 4am that morning. All the way home, I got lost in the fantasies of just simply having Max in my arms.I made it to the ugly tan apartment building, looking around. The night was quiet, still. It was pretty eerie. I decided to have a cigarette before heading in, enjoying the temperature. It usually didn't feel this nice.

Once I finished my cigarette, I walked inside and noticed that every light was on. That wasn't like Max, whether sleeping or awake.

I started yelling for Max. She wasn't in the living room, that much I could tell. There was furniture in every corner. Sectional couch in the corner furthest from the door, right under the window, TV stand in the closest corner to the door, and a cedar chest under the breakfast bar. I looked to my left, at the breakfast bar, through the little opening into the kitchen. Nope. So I peeked around the wall to see if maybe she was sitting on the kitchen floor. Not there. _FUCK!_ I ran through the dining room, to the bedroom. I yelled for her some more. _FUCK FUCK FUCK! THIS IS NOT GOOD! She should've answered me by now!_ I looked around the room, but saw no signs of her. I could tell that she had slept in the bed, but that was about it. I stepped out of the room and immediately to my right, opened the bathroom door, hoping to find her.

She wasn't there. She was no where in the apartment. I walked back into the bedroom to check if she left a note or anything. I looked all over the bed that sat in the center of the room, on the desk that sat right under the window, by the closet. No note.

I turned around and noticed something I hadn't noticed before. A bullet hole in the wall opposite me. _I know Max doesn't like the gun, so why would she shoot it?_ My mind was racing a thousand miles an hour, and started going even faster when I saw the gun's lock box open and empty.

I noticed that something was written on a small post it note in the gun's lock box. I went to inspect further. The note read:

 _'Don't worry. She's safe with me. -Mark.'_

 _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! Not only did he take her, but his smug ass took the time to write a note?! I have to find her!_

I will find you, Max. And I will make sure he's dead this time.

Oh, Arcadia Bay. How I hate you with every fiber of my being.

It wasn't easy getting to this shithole, either. I had to talk the Caulfields into helping me. I tried to hide the reason at first, but they didn't buy it. Probably because I had panic in my voice the entire conversation.

So, there I was, in the backseat of their bright red Dodge Neon SRT4, with Vanessa driving like she's in a Fast and Furious movie, Ryan frantically screaming at police officers, giving them the directions I specified for them, Joyce crying next to me, and David just blankly staring out the window. I really hoped we weren't too late. We took the quickest way we could, they met me at the airport in Portland, and we went from there.

We pulled up to the old barn that was entirely destroyed.

"Chloe, are you sure this is the place?" Vanessa asked me.

"Yeah, let's hurry!" I yelled back as I threw my door open and ran to where I knew the bunker door was. "Don't just sit there, help me!" I screamed as I started moving planks of wood off it and attempted to lift it.

David came over and helped me open the door. That dumbass didn't even buy a new lock.

As soon as it was open, I ran down the stairs that lead to the vault-like door and punched the code into the keypad. _How stupid can you be not only to neglect buying a new lock, but to also keep the same PIN code?_

I began to run, only for David to pull me back. "Chloe, what if he's armed?"

"I DON'T CARE!" I shoved his hand off me, bursting through the plastic strips that separated the survival supplies from the Dark Room. I didn't see him anywhere.

"Ryan, keep watch, he isn't in here!" I knew Vanessa hadn't left the car, at the suggestion of David, Ryan, and myself.

Ryan nodded his agreement and left back toward to the entrance.

I looked around for any sign of Max. Either he hadn't returned here or this was clearly a trap. I didn't care. _Fuck it. "MAAAAX!"_ Iscreamed _._

I heard a noise coming from behind his backdrop. I slowly made my way over. "Chloe. He was here. Look." I looked back at David who was holding up a red binder labelled 'Maxine.'

"Closer to finding them." I continued slowly walking toward the backdrop. When I reached my destination, I gasped. Nothing else mattered to me in that moment.

 _Oh, my beautiful Max. I'm so sorry._

Max was laying in her PJs, torn almost completely to shreds, bound by duct tape on her wrists and ankles, and tape over her mouth. "DAVID! DAVID, I FOUND HER! HELP ME!"

David quickly made his way over, not wasting any time in checking her pulse. "She's alive, but barely. We need to get her to the hospital, now. We don't have time for anything else." He was saying all of this as he lifted her into his arms and out the door he went, yelling at Ryan to call an ambulance.

I stayed behind long enough to read the names on all the binders Jeffershit had laid out on his desk. Maxine, Kate, Victoria, Rachel, and surprisingly, Chloe. _Sick fuck._

I made my way out of the bunker to find the whole place surrounded by police. Not Arcadia Bay police. Federal. "Miss Price, we're going to need a statement from you." One of the female officers said to me. She's a bit shorter than me, with long brunette hair. Even pulled back in an upward pony tail, her hair reached passed her butt. She couldn't have been any older than 27 or 28, either. She had dark brown eyes and looked to be Native American. Overall, she was a pretty woman.

I looked around and noticed Max being loaded into an ambulance. "Can I please ride with her to the hospital and give my statement there? Please. I can't leave her." I plead.

"Sure, we'll follow the ambulance. Not normally our protocol, but I can see you care for her deeply. I'll see you at the hospital, Miss Price." She patted my shoulder, and turned to get in her vehicle.

I made my way to the ambulance. "Excuse me, but would it be possible to ride with her? She's my girlfriend. Please?" The EMTs nodded, and I hopped in as quick as I could. They all crowded around her mumbling something about a possible Ketamine overdose. Her pulse kept slowing. They were doing all they could. I grabbed her hand and started talking to her. "Max, it's Chloe. I'm here. I'm here and I'm never leaving you. Please don't leave me." Then something unbelievable happened.

Max flat lined.

 **A/N: I just love cliffhangers, don't you? This is the longest chapter yet, and believe it or not, this isn't the climax of the story. Just a part I had to get out of the way to reach the climax. You might get another part today, or I might just leave you hanging until tomorrow. Haven't decided yet. Please read, review, and share! Love you brats!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let You Down - NF**

 **Chloe POV**

I began to pace the waiting room as they took Max for multiple tests. They were able to stabilize her, but just barely. They still weren't sure if she was gonna make it. God, I can't believe this. I should've done what I wanted to do and call off work. God, I'm so fucking stupid.

"Chloe, honey, why don't you and I go for a walk?" Joyce said. "Might be good to get away from all these bright lights. I'm sure you could use a cigarette, anyway."

She was right. What was pacing in the waiting going to do? Might as well step out for a smoke. "Okay. Yeah." She stood up and we walked to the elevator on the other side of the room. It opened immediately and we headed to the ground floor. Once the elevator opened, we proceeded past the gift shop and nurses station, and out the door. We continued across the parking lot, to the "smokers section."

"Here you go." Joyce handed me a cigarette. I gave her a shocked look. "When you told me what happened, I couldn't take it. So, I went back to my haven, as awful as that sounds."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I would've gone crazy, too, just sitting there waiting around." I said. We stood there, smoking our cigarettes in silence.

"Chloe?" Joyce asked. I looked over to her. "David just texted me. Jefferson is dead."

The words I had been waiting to hear for what seemed like a lifetime bounced around in my head before finally sinking in, which caused me to breakdown in Joyce's arms. "Sweetie, they need you to confirm the body since Max isn't capable at the moment. David was going to wait, but he figured you could used some form of closure." All I could do was nod.

We stayed like that for a while until David texted Joyce again to tell her that the body had arrived at the hospital morgue. I began our trek back to the hospital. As soon as the sliding glass doors opened, the smell of hand sanitizer and other sterilizers smacked me in the face. God, I hate hospitals.

"Joyce! Chloe!" We both turned to see David. "The nurse is gonna escort you to the morgue, Chloe. Joyce and I are gonna head to Max's room. It's number 147, right over there. She's sleeping right now. You should take more than about 15 minutes there. She's okay, Chloe. I think she's gonna make i-"

David's voice was cut off by a code blue sounding. A code blue that was sent to room 147.

I ran as fast as could to the room David pointed out, pushing passed all the nurses and doctor's. They kept pushing back, trying to get me out of the room. I wasn't having that. I shoved my way through them, running straight to Max. "MAX! MAX!" I screamed. "MAX, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME!" A male nurse came behind me, holding me back. I struggled all I could.

The doctor started defibrillator and began rubbing the two parts together. "CLEAR!" He shouted, holding them to Max's chest. Her body jolted, but nothing changed. He repeated the motion three more times, all with the same results. I could see Max's parents crying in the corner.

I won't let her die.

Everyone in the room took on a more sad, somber tone. "I don't think I can do much else. I'm so sorry for your loss. Time of dea-"

"MAXINE CAULFIELD," I shouted as loud as I could, scaring everyone in the room, "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T COME BACK TO ME, I WILL FUCKING FOLLOW YOU RIGHT GODDAMN NOW! WAKE UP!" I could hear Joyce's quiet sob as I said that. I didn't care. I was determined not to lose Max this time around. One way or another, I will get Max back.

"MAX! MAXIMUS! MAXINE! SUPER MAX! WAKE UP! _WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!_ YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN! GODDAMN IT, _KEEP YOUR FUCKING PROMISE!"_ I hugged her close to me, not daring to let go. Finally breaking down, I hugged her tighter as nothing but sobbing could be heard in three different directions.

Just as the doctor was about to declare time of death, the most unbelievable sound of the heart monitor filled the room, followed a moment later by the most beautiful voice in the whole world.

"Chloe?"

A/N: OMFG, I am so sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger for so long! Things have been hella crazy lately. I'm moving, my toddler is acting up and my infant is just about walking! So fucking sorry, again. But, lucky for you guys, unlike how it was when I first started this, I actually have a plan for where I want this to go. I did before, but decided to scrap that shit. YOLO. So, at 3am last night, I decided to take down some notes. No more mystery! Anyway, next chapter is gonna be from Max's point of view. Any advice, criticism, IDGAF is much appreciated. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Roots - In This Moment**

 **Max POV**

Black. That's it. Just black. No sky, no ground, no surroundings. Nothing. Did I do it? Am I dead? I must be. This couldn't be anything but death. But did that mean I was in Hell? Heaven? Limbo? I didn't know. I tried to speak, but no noise came out. _Okay, I guess that means I'm alone with my thoughts. Man, this sucks._

"You're not alone. Nor are you dead. Yet. That's up to you." I jumped at the sudden noise, realizing I really wasn't alone. I turned to see a beautiful, tall woman. Her hair a flowing blonde, her eyes a stunning hazel, and wearing a blue flannel that almost matched the feather dangling from her left ear. I knew who she was the moment I saw her.

Rachel Amber.

"Rachel?" I asked, finally able to make noise. "What are you doing here if I'm not dead?" I asked. This was confusing me. If I wasn't dead, then why was I currently in the presence of a dead girl?

"Max, you're in what I like to call Boredomville. It's a limbo, but boring as fuck. But I can do cool shit like this," she raised her hands and the black abyss slowly morphed into the Two Whales diner. She wondering over to my usual booth, sitting down and gesturing for me to do the same.

"Okay, let's have a talk. And no, before you ask, I am not a part of your subconscious or whatever. I am actually here, I am actually talking to you. So, let's talk."

"Um, about what?" I asked. I was getting more confused as the minutes passed. "What's going on?"

"Max, you have to go back." Rachel said, staring intensely into my eyes. "You have to survive this." I began shaking my head harder with every word she spoke.

"I can't. You may have loved him, Rachel, but I just can't stand that room. I've been there twice now. I can't do it. I began to cry. "I'm not strong enough to survive a second time! I don't want to!"

"Max, I know it's hard. But I can assure you right now, you're safe. If you choose to wake up, you'll be safe. I promise you." She reached her hand over the table to grab mine.

"Because I do. I swear to you, I am telling the truth. Please believe me." Rachel pleaded. Her eyes were wide and didn't show any signs that what she was saying was false. I wanted to believe her, I really did. I just couldn't. This was the girl who played three people, including Chloe, at the same time. How could I believe anything she said?

"Look, Rachel. I honestly want to believe you, but I don't know if I can." I told her. She sighed, and sat back in the booth. Shaking her head, she yelled, "it's not working!" I didn't understand who she was talking to, until yet another appearance shocked me.

He was tall, short hair, no facial hair, and wearing the biggest smile I ever saw him wearing, so warm and loving, it lit up his entire face, filling his big blue eyes with love. "Max, it's so good to see you."

"Oh, my God. William? Is that really you?" I asked, tearing up.

"Yes, Max. It really is me. Everything that Rachel has told you is true. You need to go back, Max. As much as I miss you and Chloe, I would like to watch you beautiful girls live your lives to the fullest first. I'm in no rush for either of you to join me." He smiled even bigger, something I didn't know was possible.

"You make it sound like Chloe is going to join us in a bit." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"If you choose to stay here, that will absolutely be the case, and we all know that. She can't lose you at this point, Max. You are far too important to her. You are quite literally her life. If you die, so does she. You have to make a choice, Max. But I encourage you to return to Chloe. She needs you."

I took a deep breath, glancing between Rachel and William. I sighed, then smiled. "Any messages you would like me to pass along?"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Chloe?"

Her name left my mouth before I even opened my eyes. I could tell that the room I was in was very bright. _Please be a hospital, don't be the Dark Room, please be a hospital, don't be the Dark Room._

"MAX! OH, MY GOD! DON'T EVER _EVER_ DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Chloe's beautiful voice reached my ears. I opened my eyes to see bright white lights and a blur of blue right in front of me. Something heavy was on my legs, but once my vision cleared, I realized that it was Chloe. She pulled me in, hugging me tightly, whispering things like 'you're alive' and 'you're okay' and 'I'm here, you're safe.'I could hear soft cries elsewhere in the room, but my focus was on Chloe.

"Miss Price, I'm going to need you to remove yourself from Miss Caulfield's bed so I may check her vitals, please." Chloe and I both looked up to see a doctor, a surprised expression on his burly face.

"Right. Sorry." Chloe said as she got up from the bed, wiping her eyes. She moved to the corner, where both of our parents stood. Everybody seemed like they had all been crying.

After the doctor finished checking my vitals, he left the room promising to return in a few hours. Chloe stood at the foot of my bed, with Mom and Dad on my left and Joyce and David on my right. To see the relief in every single set of eyes around me was a bit of alarming but also endearing.

"Max, we're so glad you're here with us. You gave us quite a scare!" Mom said. Everyone just nodded their agreements.

"Um, I know I just woke up, but may I please have just five minutes alone with Chloe? I really want to talk to her." I said. Nobody seemed surprised by the request.

"Of course, honey, we'll be right outside if you need us at all. Take as long as you need." It was Joyce who answered my request, receiving the tiniest of dirty looks from my ushered them out, but stopped when I called to her and David, both giving me their full attention.

"Joyce, William says he loves you and he's watching out for you. David, William says if you hit his little girl again, he'll kill you and then kill you again." I smiled. Joyce, David and Chloe all had shocked expressions on their faces. Then Joyce just smiled and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Lovely - Billie Eilish with Khalid

Chloe POV

A/N: I feel like this song would be playing in the background of this dialog in the beginning of this chapter. I don't know, but this song is amazing, I own no rights to it, yada yada. Give it a listen, maybe even as you read this chapter. Fuck it, right? Anyway, carry on...

"Max, what was that about?" I asked her.

"I saw your dad, Chloe. And Rachel." She smiles at me. God, how can she smile that big after just going through the Dark Room twice now, and let's not forget that she was just medically dead 5 minutes ago.

"Okay, definitely want to revisit that conversation in just a minute, but right now I'm just a little shook nasty and confused. Max, _you were dead less than ten minutes ago!"_ I made sure to emphasis that last bit to try and make her understand all of the emotions I was going through at that moment. "Max, I thought I lost you just now. There are so many things I want to tell you, do with you, and I thought I had lost out on that. Please, please tell me this is real."

"Chloe, this is real. You aren't dreaming. I swear." She leaned up toward me, so I leaned down to meet her halfway for the kiss. We pulled away after a few seconds. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my arm.

The bitch pinched me.

"Told you this isn't a dream." She giggled.

"Max, I know it's hard, baby, but can you please tell me what happened?"

Her smile faded immediately, and she shook her head in a firm 'no.' It's hard to help her when she just pushes everything out of her mind like that, but I couldn't pry the information out of her. At least not this soon after she came back to me. So I dropped it, as hard as it was for me to do.

"Okay. You'll tell me when you're ready. I already know you will. I love you, Max." I smiled at her.

"I love you, too, Chloe." She smiled sadly back at me.

/\\\\\\\\\

It was a couple of days before Max was discharged. They had ran a few more tests on her, confirming that she was indeed overdosed on ketamine. It also showed that she was, once again, raped. My blood boiled when I read that report. Damn glad Jeffershit was dead already, because I would be going to prison if he was still living. Max was able to identify his body, which provided her with some closure. I could tell she was starting to shrink into herself again, so once we returned to Arizona, I took her out to different places to get her mind off of things. It helped somewhat, but not for very long.

She finally told me how she at least got overdosed. It was her doing. She had waited and 'behaved' until he got comfortable enough to dose her much less than at first. Then she kicked him, and he dosed her, but she could still rewind, so she did until he dosed her twice more. She wouldn't talk about anything else, and I honestly didn't want to hear anymore.

They found a note that had been on Jefferson at the time he was shot dead, basically saying he had gotten himself shot on purpose and saying it was part of his grand plan, but nobody could decipher what that plan was. What a sick son of a bitch.

I hoped Max and I could move on from all of this. She seemed to be getting better, at least. She was smiling more, anyway. I really hated seeing her go through all this bullshit.

But tonight wasn't the night to think about any of that. Tonight was October 15th, 2014. Our anniversary, three months after all of the Jefferson stuff happened. And if Max doesn't like my present for her, then I give up on life. I was cooking a nice dinner for us while Max was out running errands in the 2005 Honda Civic her parents got her for her birthday back in September.

I finished up dinner, and got the table set just in time for Max to come home and be surprised. "Oh, my God, Chloe. When you said we were gonna have a romantic dinner, I thought you meant that we were gonna go to a nice restaurant! This is a million times better!" Max smiled, but it didn't really reach her eyes. I decided to ignore it for now. _I'll bring it up later. Let's just enjoy our night._

Wesat down and enjoyed our meal of steak, mashed potatoes, and mac and cheese. Once we finished and I took the plates to the sink, Max spoke up. "I got you something."

I turned around and smiled at her. "What a coincidence. I got you something, too." I flashed her a cheeky grin. "You first."

"Okay, here." She hands me a small square wrapped in metallic blue paper. I give her a playful glare. She knew exactly what she was doing when she used this wrapping paper because it was a plastic material that doesn't rip. My arch nemesis. "Brat." I opened it to find a little velvet box. Inside the velvet box was a beautiful pair of blue skull dangle earrings. I was both relieved and speechless. She knew exactly what I liked.

"They're not much, but I already cleaned them for you if you want to wear them." Max chimes up. I nodded and began to remove my current pair of earrings. She helped me put the skulls in.

"How do I look? I asked her.

"Beautiful, as always."

"Time for your present. Close your eyes." She did what I said without protest. I opened the drawer I hid her present in, getting in the proper position. "Open."

She opened her eyes and gasped with her hand over her mouth. No doubt the simple ring was a surprise to her. "Maxine Caulfield, would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She nodded her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. I put the ring on her left ring finger, and stood up to give her a kiss.

Best. Anniversary. Ever.

Suddenly, she stiffened and placed her hand once more over her mouth as she booked it to the bathroom. "Max?" I walked to the bathroom and held her hair back for her. "What's wrong? It isn't food poisoning, is it?" She shook her head no.

"Chloe." She said once she could speak again. "I have something to tell you."

"Go on." I said, as I saw fear, uncertainty, and concern written all over her face.

She took a deep break and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish

Max POV

I watched Chloe as her expression went through several emotions. Confusion, concern, anger, sadness, love, the works. She opened and closed her mouth several times to say something, but nothing came out.

"Are you sure it isn't food poisoning?" She said, finally finding her voice.

I pulled the paper I got from the clinic out of my pocket and handed it to her, simply saying, "Ten weeks."

She scanned the paper, eyes widening. Looking back at me, she asked the one question I had no answer for. "Do you know what you're gonna do?"

"No." I sobbed. Funny how the weight of the situation didn't really register in my mind until I told Chloe. I began to cry hysterically, and Chloe hugged me tightly.

"Hey, now. We'll get through this, Max. I'm here for you, regardless of what you choose to do, understand? Whether you want to raise this baby, or..." She trailed off.I knew what she meant.

"I have another appointment tomorrow at the women's clinic. I haven't made any decision yet." I told her.

"Okay. I'm calling off work tomorrow and we're going together." She held up her hand after she saw that I was about to protest. "I don't care what you say, Max. It's happening."

I threw my arms around her, barely choking out my sobbed words, "I'm so lucky to have you. I love you so much, Chloe."

"I love you, too, Max. Come on, let's go lay down for a bit."

We went in the room and cuddled up in bed, both enjoying each others' company and processing the new situation.

"Chloe?" I said after about an hour of comfortable silence.

"Mm?"

"What would you do in my position?"

"Well, I would keep my options open, but wait until you see the ultrasound and don't make a decision in the same day as said ultrasound."

"Why wait?" I asked.

"You might regret your decision." Her voice was thick with emotion.

"You sound like you have experience with this." I said. Was she in the same situation when Nathan had violated her?

"Only second hand. I had a scare after Nathan did what he did, but it was a false positive. Rachel, though, she had gotten pregnant once. It was about 2 years after we met. She got pregnant, realized she was too young to take care of a baby, so she decided to get an abortion." Chloe sighed, "I went with her so she wasn't alone. I saw the ultrasound. Got attached immediately. I was so hurt when she looked right at the screen and told the doctor to go ahead with the procedure. Don't get me wrong, it was one hundred percent her choice, I just didn't approve of it because she chose to have unprotected sex, you know? In my opinion, if you're gonna have sex with someone of the opposite gender and you're too young to understand that there's a chance of pregnancy regardless of whether there's protection or not, then you're too young to have sex at all, period. It's different in certain situations, I know. But I feel like abortion shouldn't be treated as backup birth control."

 _She makes a fair point._ "Okay. So, we'll go to this appointment, see the ultrasound, and discuss it together when we get home. Sound good?" I said. "But we tell no one until after we decide."

"Sounds good, Super Max." She kissed my head, as I began to fall asleep.

 _We'll get through this together._

/\\\\\\\\\\\

We walked into the clinic, checked in, and sat in the waiting room. The walls were pink, the floor was an unflattering brownish ceramic tile, and there were magazines and pamphlets everywhere, with one half of the clinic giving you advice on pregnancy and the other half giving advice on how to prevent it.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Chloe asked me, stroking my hair.

"Well, not bad, but not good either." I told her. "I guess I'm just nervous, scared. I don't know. What about you? How are you taking all of this?"

She scrunched her lips to the side, trying to figure out an answer to my question. "I don't know. I guess the same as you? Tack on a little worry there, of course."

"Maxine Caulfield?" One of the nurses called. Chloe and I stood up and followed the nurse to the back. She weighed me and checked my blood pressure then told me to strip from the waist down and cover myself with something that looked like a giant napkin.

"Chloe, I'm scared." I whisper. Chloe got up from the black chair in the corner, and hugged me.

"I already told you, Max. We're in this together. No matter what you choose, I'm here for you. Forever. You're stuck with me. And this," she lifted up my left hand where the engagement ring sat, "is a physical representation of that." I smile at her, but before I could answer, the doctor came in.

"Good morning, Maxine, I'm Doctor Gord, you may call me Nelly." She extended her hand for a shake. She's older, maybe around my mom's age. She had auburn hair, just past her shoulders, and a genuine smile on her lips.

"Hello, Nelly. You can call me Max, and this is my girlfriend, Chloe." I shook her hand. She turned right to Chloe as I introduced her, extended her hand and smiled just as warmly. _Well, at least I know she won't judge me on that note._

"So, Max, it says here that you're reason for your visit is a positive pregnancy test, right?" I nodded. "Okay, so I also read your medical records, and there was a, um, sensitive situation that happened approximately 3 months back, correct?" I nodded again, squeezing Chloe's hand tighter. "Okay," she says again, "so, I want to do an ultrasound to confirm for sure that you're pregnant, and then we can go from there, how does that sound?" I nodded for a third time, laying back on the bed and allowing her to do her job.

She began the ultrasound by covering a wand like thing in some blue goop and placing what looks like a condom on it. Chloe opened her mouth, no doubt to ask what it was, but Nelly confirmed it was indeed a condom. And with that statement hanging in the air, the ultrasound began.

All I saw at first was just a blur of black and white, but as she looked around more, she found a small movement. There on the screen, a something about the size of a peanut jumped back and forth repeatedly. "Do you see that?" Nelly pointed to it. I nodded. "That would be the heartbeat, my dear. That means you are, in fact, pregnant. Let me get some measurements to confirm how far along you are."

She moved around, pausing the screen every so often. I couldn't take my eyes off the screen. Chloe squeezed my hand encouragingly. I squeezed back. Then Nelly asked if we wanted to hear the heartbeat. I looked at Chloe, very much wanting to. She nodded, and a minute later, a thumping sound filled the room.

I started tearing up, and looked at Chloe. She also had tears in her eyes. I knew we both made our decision right there.

We were gonna have a baby.


	10. Chapter 10

**Skyscraper - Demi Lovato**

 **Chloe POV**

Dude. I'm fucking having a kid. I'm gonna be the best daddy ever, right up there with William.

Okay, so maybe William was a legit father, and I'm just a girl who's girlfriend is pregnant, but a family is made with love, not biology, damn it!

It had been a little over a month since Max and I chose to keep the baby. I was so Goddamn proud of her, she's so strong. With Thanksgiving being tomorrow, we drove up to Seattle to spend it with Caulfields. Joyce and David came, too. They were in the spare room of the extravagant house, while Max and I were in her room. Her room at home was pretty much just like her room at Blackwell, with lanterns strung on one wall, where pictures hung all over the wall. A desk in the corner, a couch right next to said couch and her bed tucked into a little cubbie by her closet, under her window.

Her house in Seattle was nice. white walls, wood floors, scented candles pretty much everywhere, lots of Gothic Victorian decor, though.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Max.

"A little. I don't know how they're gonna react to the news that I'm pregnant, let alone that I'm keeping it." She sighed.

"Well, at least you haven't really started showing yet. That would've been a cover blow for sure." I smiled at her, causing her to giggle.

"You're ridiculous."

I smiled sadly at her. "You'll thank me for that one day."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Around noon the next day, everybody sat at the table and said a quick prayer.

"Let's eat now." Vanessa said.

The meal was amazing as always, and dessert was even better. Before anybody left the table, Vanessa cleared her throat, pointing towards Max and myself.

"The girls have news for us. Take it away."

Max had been hiding her ring in her pocket, choosing to wait to tell anyone until now. But as Vanessa spoke right then, Max had sneakily slipped her ring on under the table.

"We're engaged," Max said, lifting her hand to show off her ring. This was the agreement. Max would tell them about the engagement, and I would tell them about the pregnancy. Backwards, yes, but that's how Max wanted it.

A chorus of congratulations was heard before I held my hand up to silence everyone. "That's not the only news, though it is the most lighthearted." I giggled humorlessly.

Everyone but Max wore confused expressions. I decided to do this like a band aid. Just rip it off, Chloe!

"Max is pregnant."

 _Gasp_.

"From the incident back in August."

 _Gasp_.

"And we're keeping it."

 _Gasp_.

Rolling my eyes at just dramatic they were being, I glanced over at Max to see how she was holding up. She literally looked like she was gonna sick. "Are you okay, Max?" Joyce was the first to ask. Max answered by holding up her index finger, nodding ever so slightly, then comically running to the bathroom.

"I'll go check on her." Vanessa said. She got up and made her way down the hall. Ryan excused himself and left the room.

"Chloe." It was David asking for my attention.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about this? The baby?" I could see the genuine concern in his eyes, and knew he meant well, but I still could't help the anger that flared in me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with one hand, the other holding up a finger to signal David to shut up for just a minute. I took a deep breath, counting in my head until the anger subsided. "Okay, I'm calm. So, here's the thing, David, and you should know this full well: Max and that baby are a package I am more than willing to sign for. Max is the love of my life, and her stresses are mine, too. She didn't ask for this. But she's willing to deal with a consequence to actions that were not hers. I love her, and I am just as attached to the little tadpole as she is by now, so of course I'm going to legally adopt the baby and everything." I shrugged. "To answer you question, David, yes. I am one hundred percent sure about this."

Joyce and David looked at me like I grew a second head. Then Joyce spoke up. "Chloe." I looked toward her, and away from the proud grin David was sporting.

"We're so proud of you." Just that sentence makes me tear up, but the next words have me literally blubbering like a baby: "William would be proud, too."

 **A/N: This is a bit shorter of a chapter. Get ready for some time hopes next. Woot woot.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lightweight - Demi Lovato**

 **Max POV**

 **April, 2014.**

Looking through these photos of the last few months, I began to tear up. I couldn't believe how loving Chloe was being towards me. Making sure I wasn't going to over do it or anything. It was incredible seeing such differences in the pictures we used to take and the ones we had of late.

Flipping back through, I found a picture of me and Chloe from just after _that_ week. She looked just as beautiful, except less blue hair now.

Looking back in the shoe box, I found one of the few photos I didn't take of us. I snorted at it, remembering how Chloe told me that it would never happen again.

The final picture I found was one of my favorites. It was from the first time Chloe and I... went further in our relationship, nearly a year into it. God, she was so patient with me.

I only realized just then that I was crying. They were more tears of happiness than sadness. I began to put the pictures away when Chloe arrives home from her new job the manager of the Arizona location for my dad's construction company.

"Hey, Max, I'm home," she semi yelled, "how have you been feel-" She stopped talking as soon as she saw me, sitting on the floor of the living room, old shoe box of pictures next to me, and a blotchy face from crying. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just looking through old photos and got hella emotional. I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing for getting emotional? Seriously? Sweetheart, you're 8 months pregnant. It's gonna happen." As she spoke, she walked over to me and helped me up off the floor, giving me a kiss once I was vertical.

"Chlobear, let's go for a walk." I said, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Sure thing, Super Max. Just let me change out of these disgusting clothes, okay?" She kissed my head and went into the room to change. While I waited, I decided to attempt putting my shoes on by myself, so I waddled my way over to the shoe bin and tried to pick out a pair of shoes. _Should I just wear flats or something?_

Chloe came out of the room by then in her usual jeans and a tank top, accompanied by her boots. "What are you doing, Max?" She said with a grin on her face.

"I thought I would try to put my shoes on by myself for once. Not going how I thought it would." I shrugged.

She walked over to me, a pair of socks already in her hands. "Sit." She commanded, pointing to the couch. I did as told, but not without a sharp sigh and flopping myself down as hard as I could. Chloe just rolled her eyes and proceeded to put my shoes on me.

All ready for our walk, we stepped outside to find Lacie was out for an evening smoke. She greets us and gives Chloe a cigarette. "Hey, since we're going on a walk, do you want us to take Morgan?" Chloe asked her.

"Oh, that would be nice. Let me go get her ready." She handed Chloe her lit cigarette to hold, which she then allowed me to sneak a puff off of it. Chloe has been all for me quitting smoking since I'm pregnant, but my doctor said not to quit cold turkey, even if I have the will power to. Something about throwing my body into shock. So, rather than having a full cigarette to myself, Chloe gives me a couple puffs off one, usually hers. Compromise.

Lacie returned with Morgan all set up to go for a walk. We say a quick goodbye, and off we go.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that night, Chloe and I were cuddling, discussing things like what we were gonna name it, and what gender we thought it was. We decided to keep the gender a surprise. Gotta spice it up somehow. Chloe is convinced the baby is a boy, thus his name would be Jagger Maxwell.

I believe the baby will be a girl, thus her name would be Natalia Cymbaline. At that, Chloe snorted. "Gonna call her Cymba. Lion King that shit."

I giggled at her.

"Ha, you think I'm joking." Chloe shook her head.

"I know you aren't joking. That's the sad part." I continued to giggle until I got hit with a cramp. I hand flew to my stomach on instinct. Chloe was immediately alert.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just some more Braxton Hicks." I waved off her concern and cuddled into her side. I soon fell asleep.

And was woken right back the fuck up. Why the hell does my stomach hurt so bad? These cramps were way worse than any of my other bouts of Braxton Hicks.

I reached behind me, looking for Chloe but finding nothing but bedding. I reached over and grabbed my phone, checking the time.

 ** **11:11pm  
Friday, April 18th  
New Message from ChloBear****

 _Make a wish, Max. Ha. I wish this kid would get out of me already_. I swiped my screen and punched in my code, unlocking the phone then pulling my status bar down.

 ** **ChloBear: Don't freak out. I'm outside smoking some cigarettes with Lacie. Love you. :* (Yes, emoji. Hella emoji.)****

I sighed and got up, only to be hit with more sharp pain. Thanks to the walls, I made it to the front door still vertical.

I opened the door, and stared directly at Chloe and her half cigarette. "Give. Me. Nicotine."

Chloe hands the cigarette over immediately. "You okay, Max?"

"No. I am very much in pain right now." I hit the cigarette, refusing to let Chloe have it back.

"Do we need to go to the hospital?" She asked, concerned.

"Not yet. It might just be really bad Braxton Hicks. If I still have this bad or worse pain in the morning, we'll go. Promise."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Next morning came, and the pain only got worse. As promised, I allowed Chloe to take me to the hospital. Triage confirmed I was in labor, and too far progressed to stop. They moved me to a labor and delivery room, where we wait.

"Max." Chloe gets my attention. "We're having a baby!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Bones - Young Guns**

 **Chloe POV**

WE'RE HAVING A BABY!

Oh, God.

We're have a baby.

 _We. Are. Fucking. Having. A. Baby._

My mind kept switching between excitement and anxiety.

"Chloe. Call our parents." Max panted. They'd had her on and off oxygen since we got here yesterday. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Okay, I'll be right outside, alright? Yell if you need me, baby." I stepped outside the hospital room, thankful that both sets of parents decided to stay in Arizona from the time of the baby shower until the baby was born.

I decided to three way call them, dialing the Caulfields first then Joyce and David. Once everyone was in the call, I yelled, "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" To which utter chaos erupted on both lines followed by quick 'I'll call you back's, and the call ended. I walked back into Max's room, noticing that she was back on oxygen and they were doing an ultrasound.

"Any news?" I asked them.

Max ripped the oxygen mask off and yelled, "they won't tell me anything! The baby's heart rate keeps dropping! I don't know what's going on!" The last part of her sentence came out as a sob.

I ran to her, hugging her tightly and and stroking her hair. I can see on the monitors that her the baby's heart rate keeps going up and down chaotically and Max's contractions are literally off the charts.

The ultrasound tech walks out of the room. Max and I stay in our position, she was silently crying, I was trying to comfort her while also trying not to cry myself.

About 5 minutes after that, the Caulfields and the Madsens entered the room. Seeing our position, Max crying and my eyes watery while holding her, they grew concerned. "What's going on?" Ryan asked us.

"We don't know. The baby's heart rate keeps dropping and they won't tell us anything." I couldn't hold the tears back by the end of the sentence. Nelly walked in at that time, a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes.

"Hello, Max. Chloe." She nodded toward us as she said our names. The she turned toward our parents. "You're the family, I presume?" The all nod their heads in unison.

"Nelly, what's going on?" I asked. I had to know.

"Well, it looks like the little one is in breach position. There's no way for us to try to re-position the baby. Max, you're going to need a C section. Immediately. Only one person is allowed in the delivery room with you. Only fifteen minutes and you go in, okay?"

Max just nodded her head, but I could feel her shoulders shaking as she cried harder. "Max, honey, a C section isn't horrible." Joyce said, "Chloe was born via C section. It really isn't as scary as it seems." As she spoke, she walked to Max's other side and started rubbing her back.

"I-I j-just want-ed a n-normal deliver-y." Max stuttered between sobs.

"Baby, you need to calm down. None of the hysterics are helping the baby. And you probably want to punch me in the face right now, but you gotta take deep, calming breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Come on, love, do it with me." She started mimicking my breathing, and it helps a little.

"Well," Vanessa spoke for the first time since she got to the hospital, "it's a good thing you guys put that plan in place for Joyce to go in with her. Backup plans do pay off." She hugged Max and gave her a kiss.

One of the nurses came in to take Max for prep work, meaning the rest of us had to vacate the room. We went to the waiting room right next to the nursery, and waited.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It felt like it took four hours when in reality, it was only one. When a nurse can and put me the bracelet that would allow me in the nursery on my wrist, she assured me that the next baby I would see would ours.

Sure enough, the next little bassinet was her. Yes, her. A little baby girl. When the nurse confirmed that was indeed her, I lost it. I was taken into the nursery and after a couple of small tests, I got to hold her. She was so tiny, having only weighed five pounds twelve ounces, but she was so perfect. She had a bit of brunette peach fuzz on her little head, her eyes colorless, but with that bit of tint that told me should was gonna have blue eyes.

I started blubbering like a fucking baby, no pun intended.

Joyce joined us soon after. I didn't want to leave my beautiful daughter. I got to feed her, but had to leave the nursery after that. I walked back into the waiting room with everyone else, wiping my eyes. I looked up at all of them as a new wave of tears came. "She's so beaut-i-fu-ul!" I cried, hugging Joyce.

"Oh, honey." She said, but she didn't say anything else.

"H-how's Max?" I hiccuped.

"She's fine, sweetie. She's in recovery." Joyce said. Something about the way she said that seemed odd, but as long as Max was fine, I was happy.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They assigned Max to a room, so we all moved from the waiting room to there. Once Max was brought in, I noticed she was sleeping. "I thought they didn't knock you out during a C section?" I turned to Joyce.

"There were some complications. I'm not sure what those complications were, I just know they had to sedate her and perform another procedure. I'm sure the doctor will explain." She says.

The nurse brought little Natalia in and everybody got a chance to hold her but only after washing their hands _and_ applying hand sanitizer. I made sure to get a photo of everyone holding her for Max. After a bit, everyone said their goodbyes and I sat on the little couch/bed piece they had in the room, looking at the most beautiful little girl in the world.

Natalia Cymbaline.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that night, I was woken up by something smacking my face, accompanied by the crying of a baby. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "What is it, pretty baby?" I mumbled.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, sleeping beauty."

 _Now I'm awake._

"Max!" I ran over and hugged her. I let go over Max and went to check on Natalia. She needed a diaper. _Wham, bam, clean diaper for you, little ma'am._

I heard Max giggle behind me, and spun around to ask her what was so funny.

"'Wham bam, clean diaper for you little ma'am'?" She laughed.

Fuck, that was supposed to stay in my head.


	13. Chapter 13

**idontwanttobeyouanymore - Billie Eilish**

 **Max POV**

Dearest Journal:

This photo seems like it was taken so long ago, yet it also felt like yesterday. I can't believe our daughter is three already. _On our way home with our beautiful daughter!_

Looking back on what we went through to get where we are now is incredible. We've had our ups and our downs. The Beast dying, getting our own place, my kidnapping, our engagement, the birth of our daughter. Quite the roller coaster if you ask me. But lately, we've been in an upward climb. Chloe being promoted twice in four years, us getting a better car but still keeping the Honda, and moving into a bigger place because we want to expand our family.

Unfortunately, the complications in my C section with Cymba resulted in an emergency hysterectomy. Meaning that Chloe would be carrying this one. I giggle when I try to imagine Chloe with a huge pregnant belly.

I was pretty depressed at first about having the hysterectomy. I mean, Chloe and I talked about having at least two kids, and I wanted to be the one to carry them while Chloe works. But Chloe has an amazing job that gives her paid leave, though she insists that she only wants one-to-three weeks off tops, depending on what type of birth it would be.

The date of this journal entry is October 14th, 2017, less than twenty-four hours away from my wedding. Tonight is the last night of my name being Maxine Caulfield. Tomorrow I become Maxine Price. I feel like every hardship I've been through will be left behind along with my surname.

Maxine Caulfield was the girl with the power to rewind time, the girl who was the one to fuck up time so bad that it took a tornado wiping out a town to correct, the girl who was the two-time kidnap and sexual assault victim.

Maxine Price is not.

Maxine Price is the woman who had the power to rise above all of that, the woman who is stronger than ever before, and the woman who can kiss her wife's lips and look her daughter in the eyes without seeing a heartless monster.

Maxine Price is who I'll be now.

And Mark Jefferson?

He's worm food.


	14. Chapter 14

**Obstacles - Syd Matters**

 **Chloe POV**

"Mom, I'm having a panic attack! I'm having a fucking panic attack!" I screamed. Joyce just shook her head and sighed.

"Chloe, for the last time, Max is not going to change her mind. Would you stop?" She put a calming hand on my shoulder. "Breath, sweetie. In through the nose and out through the mouth." Huh. That worked.

"Now, after everything you girls have been through, and how long you've been together, why would a damn wedding be the thing that would make Max leave?" She asked.

I sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm just so nervous. Why am I so nervous? Like you said, Max and I have been through a lot. A wedding shouldn't be this nerve wracking!"

I was in my old room back in Arcadia Bay, Max was in Joyce's room. Natalia, or Cymba as I call her, was running back and forth between the two rooms. She was with me for the moment. I decided to strip my hair of the blue for today only. Today, I was not rebelling. Today, I had no objections. It was a nice change, but a fucking shit ton of work was put into something that will only last for the next twenty-four hours.

Cymba came skipping up then in her cute little flower girl dress, her pitch black hair pulled back into an elegant bun, her blue eye, an exact replica of her mother's, were shining bright with that childhood naivete. She pointed at me, so I bent down to her level.

"Do you like it, sweetheart?" I asked her, grabbing a bit of my hair so she knew what I was talking about. She shook her head.

"Nope!"

And with that, she left the room to go bug Max.

I looked back at Joyce, who was chuckling. "What a fucking brat. Oh, well. I love her anyway." I shrugged.

"Your child, indeed." Joyce replied, shaking her head. "We should head down, it's almost time to start the ceremony."

After checking if the coast is clear, Joyce ushers me down the stairs and to the sliding glass door. From there she walks down to the front row of seats. David came up to me, holding his arm out. "You ready?" He asked.

"Not at all." I said. "Lead the way, Dad."

David gave me a surprised look, shook his head, and opened the door, thus beginning our march.

He walked me up the aisle, then hurried to his seat next to Joyce. On her other side, occupying a chair was a picture of William, surprisingly at David's suggestion. The beginning of the classic wedding march started playing as I saw my little girl walking, throwing peddles in her wake.

The next sight left me speechless.

Max, her hair cut short once again, her face devoid of any makeup, and her purple dress hugging in the perfect places. The front of the dress had a faux corset style with lace sleeves, the skirt puffy and almost reaching her knees. I couldn't help but giggle at her shoe choice. Her signature hipster sneakers.

She and Ryan made it to the end of the aisle, and Ryan placed Max's right hand within mine.

"You look beautiful." I whispered.

"As do you." She replied.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together these women in Holy Matrimony, which is commended of St. Paul to be an honorable estate, instituted of God and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or carelessly, but reverently, joyfully and in the love of God." The pastor began. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. Maxine Caulfield and Chloe Elizabeth Price come today desiring to be united in this sacred relationship. Please join hands."

Max and I then grabbed a hold of each other's hands.

"I ask you each now, to repeat the marriage vows."

He read them off, and I repeated them perfectly, while slipping the ring on Max's finger.

"I, Chloe Elizabeth Price take you, Maxine Caulfield for my wedded wife, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward. Partner in crime, and partner in time."

It was all Max's idea to add that last part. It was mine to get them engraved into the wedding rings.

"I, Maxine Caulfield, take you, Chloe Elizabeth Price for my wedded wife, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward. Partner in time, and partner in crime." She repeated, slipping her ring on my finger.

The pastor began again, "May the Lord Bless these rings which you give to each other as your sign of Love, Devotion and ever lasting peace. Amen."

heard all around us was a course of "Amen."

"For as much as Chloe Price and Maxine Caulfield have consented together in holy matrimony and have witnessed the same before God and those present, and have pledged their faithfulness, each to the other, and have declared their love by giving and receiving Rings and by joining hands, I now, by the authority committed unto me as a minister and a priest, declare that Chloe and Maxine are wife and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those Whom God Has joined together, let no one put asunder. May the Peace and the Unconditional Love of God surround you and remain with you now and forevermore. You may seal you vows with a kiss."

Max and I lean in for the most emotional and passionate kiss of our entire lives.

And as we turned toward our guests, the pastor announced, "Allow me to present Mr. and Mrs. Price!"

 ** **A/N: Dude, I totally copied and pasted all of that shit. Lol. Anyways, I know the scene takes place in the Madsen backyard, and the picture is in a church, but ignore it! One more chapter, then I'll start a new story. Let me know if you want me to continue this one, though. Bye!****


	15. Chapter 15

**Follow You - Bring Me The Horizon**

 **Max POV**

After the ceremony, pictures and cutting the cake, Chloe and I went to her room upstairs and got changed into more practical outfits, then went back downstairs to the reception.

The place was alive with chatter. I found Natalia coming from the stair with my mom, now in a cute shirt with Rainbow Dash on it, a frilly pink skirt with purple leggings under it, and pink sneakers, a more casual outfit for a toddler.

She ran to me and I picked her up and walked over to Chloe, who was talking to Kate. "Auntie Kay!" Natalia cried out, leaning out of my arms and to Kate's.

"Well, I guess she wants you." I laughed. Kate gladly took hold of her and walked away, promising her lots of tea parties.

"Why, hello there, Mrs. Price." Chloe said. I blushed and smiled back. "I love it when you turn into a tomato."

"Shut up." I giggled.

Soon it was time for the toasts and speeches, which were beautiful. Just when we thought it was over, David stood up.

"I have something to say." He began. "I didn't prepare this speech, so I'm kind of just making it up as I go along. Max and I didn't meet under the best circumstances, but I hadn't ever seen Chloe as happy as when you were there, Max. To see that smile, more genuine than I have ever seen, even around Rachel. I have no doubt that Chloe loved Rachel very much, but she was _in love_ with you, Max. And, Chloe, don't you deny that. I've seen pictures of when you guys were younger. I looks you both gave each other was pure love. And I can't tell you enough, Chloe, that what people would've ran from, you stepped up to and exceeded all expectations, always taking it ten steps further than was necessary. So, what I'm really trying to say i-is that you did a great job, as did you Max. I'm-I'm so fucking proud of you. Both of you. And-And I know, I just know, that William is, too."

Everyone was silent after David speech, but I couldn't tell why because I was hiding my face, trying to hold back the tears. Trying, but failing.

"Th-thanks, D-ad." Chloe stuttered. Everybody was emotional, from misty eyes to full out bawling, like Joyce.

Ryan stood suddenly. "I don't have anything emotional to say, I think David covered all that mushy shit, the fucking marshmallow. " David just shrugged. "But, a bet is a bet even if I only took it for the sake of argument, and I'm sure this is what he would put it to, anyway. So, here you go, love birds." Dad tossed a hundred dollar bill at us.

"You made a bet that we would end up together?" Chloe asked.

"No. We made a bet that you two would married each other, whether true love or just some pact." Dad chuckled.

"When was this?" I asked.

"You see, William told me that he knew you, Chloe, were gay from the time that you were a toddler. We made the bet about six months after you two met." We both gaped at him.

"Well, that actually sounds exactly like Daddy." Chloe sniffed, fresh tears in her eyes.

The rest of the reception went by smoothly. Silly songs were played and dance to, small talk was used, and friendships ensued. It felt nice to share one of the most wonderful days of my life surrounded by friends and family. I don't know why I had been nervous. Every thing turned out perfect.

Once 7pm rolled around, Chloe and I went to the radio and turned off the music, causing everyone to look at us. I cleared my throat. "Uhm, we wanted to thank everyone for coming to our wedding. We hope you guys enjoyed yourselves, but it's now, sadly, time to leave." I smiled at everyone as they groaned, showing how much did not want to leave.

"Before you go, Chloe and I have an announcement. Chloe?" I turned toward her.

She spread arms out wide, the biggest shit eating grin on her face, and yelled out,

"I'M PREGNANT!"

 **A/N: First, I would like to apologize. I sowwy.**

 **Now, I legit was making David's speech up as I went along. Also, did anyone see what I did with the rainbow dash shirt? Haha! So, this is the last chapter of this story. It's done. If you would like a continuation of it, let me know.**

 **Guys, we went from:**

 **To:**

 **I'm so proud of my little lesbians!**

 **BYE!**


End file.
